


you're like good water pressure (in a cold rainy summer)

by merk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is basically just fluff and nothing else. yuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merk/pseuds/merk
Summary: the right amount of feeling, love, emotions when needed - expressed in the rhythm of drips and drops.





	you're like good water pressure (in a cold rainy summer)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a song called 'Pressure' by Milk & Bone, which inspired me to write this one shot (even though the song is more heated than this).

 

 

 

kyungsoo squeezed the hand that was holding his own, brushed his thumb over the cold knuckles.

he was about to think that the person next to him, jongdae, had fallen asleep, when a hand cupped his cheek. it caressed the skin, admired its softness, the warmth. kyungsoo pressed his eyes shut, exhaling quietly.

jongdae shifted and shuffled, pushed himself up to his elbows. there wasn’t much noise, except for the drips and drops when the rain hit the window. the sound was familiar by now, when the weather had been the same for a week or so. it had been a perfect excuse for spending the days in the bed, laying together, two pairs of legs lazily tangled together.

brown eyes lingered on the heart shaped lips that jongdae thought were irresistible. he wanted to kiss them over and over, pull the skin lightly with his teeth, suck on it, kiss again – but he also wanted to just watch.

watch how the heart grew bigger when kyungsoo laughed, smiled, talked about the good things of his life. when kyungsoo was happy.

jongdae’s heart fluttered from the thought of kyungsoo’s laughter alone. it nearly made him lean in and blow a raspberry on the younger's neck, because he knew how ticklish he was there. sometimes the spot even made kyungsoo _squeal_ , and that was one of the most adorable things jongdae had ever heard.

but because kyungsoo looked absolutely stunning like this: calm, peaceful. he didn’t do it.

instead, he let a slow smile spread on his face.

“my little friend, you’re beautiful.”

kyungsoo’s eyes opened, his gaze searched the playfully twinkling one.

ever since junmyeon had taught jongdae that in french ‘un petit ami’, which translated back to a little friend, meant a boyfriend jongdae had given kyungsoo a new nickname that he used more often than his actual name.

“and you’re an idiot, jongdae.”

kyungsoo liked the way jongdae’s eyes always smiled before his lips could. they were crinkled, shining with happiness, amusement, playfulness – soon followed by the kittenish lips that curled so prettily. and kyungsoo adored his smile.

his smile when he talked about the good things of his life. jongdae's smile when he was happy.

instead of complaining, jongdae giggled. he leaned in to press his lips against the heart shaped ones. he hadn’t been able to resist them.

their lips were slow as they moved together, jongdae's tongue slipping into kyungsoo's mouth without a permission. a noise he let out tickled his throat as kyungsoo pressed his tongue roughly against his own. to show that he was in control of the kiss.

jongdae smiled against kyungsoo's lips. the younger melted. 

 

they didn't need either's legs spread apart, high pitched moans that filled the room, sheets that would need to be changed. they didn't need any of that right now to express their love.

today was calmer than that, they moved to the rhythm of the drips and drops against the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤ ! any kind of feedback would be highly appreciated!! ☀


End file.
